The Law of Symphonia
by The Nadcromancer
Summary: Due to a disturbance of an unknown cause in the dimensional spaces between Aselia and Earth, residents of the two universes are being teleported randomly to the alternate world.. a primary victim being Lloyd Irving... HIATUS.
1. Lost

Lloyd Irving had no idea where he was.

It wasn't Meltokio, Mizuho, Ozette, Sybak or anywhere else in Tethe'alla.

And it _definitely _wasn't in Palmacosta, Triet, Asgard, Luin or anywhere else in Sylvarant.

Lloyd didn't recall doing anything stupid to get himself into a mess such as this. Initially, everything seemed normal; he was on a journey to collect the Expheres and just chatting casually with Zelos, debating on something.... stupid.... as usual, but that didn't count as _doing_ anything stupid, right? Then, the only thing he remembered besides that was a blinding flash of light occurring.... and that was it. He found himself in a strange and unknown world.

And the world was indeed strange.

Motor-powered vehicles travelled across tar roads. Tall, concrete buildings were seen from all corners. People scurried about, wearing strange clothing that you'll never be caught dead in if you were residing in Aselia.

Yes, it _was_ strange.

The dual-swordsman was greeted with weird looks wherever he went in the new-found dimension. Kids pointed at him, screaming, and parents would hurriedly push them away from the bewildered brunette.

Lloyd was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that he had walked straight to the centre of the road....

There was the car honk.

And then came the screeching sound of brakes.

Then there was Lloyd, his legs shivering in shock and confusion, so and so that he had not bothered to move out of the way.

Then, _it _happened.

A brilliant flash of green light, appearing right before the young man's eyes. Astonishingly, the green light disappeared, leaving behind miniature trees which had grown in the middle of the road, preventing the car from crashing into Lloyd, thus saving him from his demise.

"Ueki! H-h-how did you do that?!"

"I.... I don't know...."

Lloyd didn't know either, but he had blacked out way before he had any time to ask.


	2. EightLegged Nuisances

Well here's the 2nd chapter.

I don't own the Law of Ueki.

* * *

"He's stirring."

"I think he's having a bad dream."

"Wake him up."

"How?"

"Pinch him."

"Well.... if you say so...."

"YEOW!!" Lloyd woke up with a jolt, rubbing his arm. He shot a glare at Ueki.

Ueki raised his hands as if shielding himself from the brunette's piercing glare. "Hey, hey, sorry! I was just trying to save you from some nightmare you looked like you were in."

Mori groaned at Ueki then redirected her attention to Lloyd. "You okay?"

The dual-swordsman shook his head, obstinately.

This time, Ueki made an attempt. "What's your name?"

Lloyd glanced at him. After a long silence, he retorted, "Give me your name, and I'll give you mine."

Ueki looked surprised but heeded the stranger's orders. "The name's Ueki." He pointed at the turquoise-haired girl sitting opposite of him on the right of the bed. "She's Mori." He proceeded to stare at Lloyd, intently. "So, can you gimme your name now?"

Lloyd blinked in surprise. "It's.... Lloyd."

Ueki stretched his arms. "Well, that was a real scare you gave both of us. So, where do you live? We can get you home if you're...."

"I don't think he's from anywhere around here," Mori finally blurted out. Ueki replied to her statement with a confused look.

"I – I mean...." Mori tried to explain. "His clothes.... his name.... everything...."

Ueki shrugged. The newcomer didn't look like he was from Heaven, Hell, Hankangai or anywhere else they knew. And he appeared to be too shocked still to relate any information to them.

Mori got up. "I guess he'd better stay here for the night." She strode to the door. "I have to head on home. We have school tomorrow, don't forget."

Just as she was about to turn the door-knob, it burst open from the other side, knocking the helpless girl to the floor.

"Kou-chan! Is he awake? The poor thing!"

"Where is he?! Lemme see 'im!"

A sweat-dropping animation appeared on Ueki's forehead as his father and sister marched towards the bed in unison. Lloyd stared at them, awkwardly. Mori was still trying to stand, annoyed that the door had also formed a black and blue bruise on her cheek.

The middle-aged man.... though middle-aged.... leapt onto the bed, giving Lloyd a huge shock.

"What strange attire you're wearing! Could it be that you're a distant messenger from the past?! The dark ages, maybe?! What have you come to deliver for us?!"

"Dad, please stop!" Shoko tried to pry her father off the bed. "Let him rest!"

Mori managed to get up. And, realizing how crazy the situation had gotten, she quietly snuck out of the room.

* * *

Mori couldn't concentrate during class.

I wasn't like she was sleeping, and especially not due to a common cause such as boredom (usually, she would be the one to wake Ueki up from deep slumber in the middle of lessons). She was just thinking, of the many things that flooded her mind. How the mysterious stranger.... Lloyd.... had suddenly arrived from nowhere and how Ueki had seemingly gotten his power back at that very second.

She glanced at Ueki, who was, for once, paying full attention to the continuous ranting of their teacher. She grabbed a small book from beneath her desk and tore a small piece of paper from one of its pages. She hastily scribbled a few words on it and tossed it at Ueki's direction.

Ueki stared in surprise as it landed straight on his desk. He reached out for it, and quickly scanned it.

_That guy is definitely not from here.... How the hell are we gonna get him back to wherever he IS from?_

Ueki quickly grabbed another piece of torn paper from under his desk and wrote:

_He doesn't even wanna tell us where he's from yet; give him some time to get over the shock...._

Mori replied with:

_But he might be some dangerous alien from another planet disguising as human being who's come to suck our brains out!_

Ueki remarked with:

_Well then, why was he so shocked when he got here?_

Mori retorted with:

_He could be PRETENDING, right, idiot? It gives him an excuse to not tell us where he's from!_

Ueki answered with:

_My God, you worry too much._

Thus, what triggered the angry 'throw wars' which took place after.

Soon, crumpled up papers were scattered all over the floor, later on proceeded by stationery of all kinds. The other homo sapiens of the classroom were staring at them like they were lab experiments gone wrong.

As for the teacher, well, he was storming up to them as if he were a lion who'd been woken up, extremely hungry....

* * *

"This is all your fault, dumbass."

"Me? You were the one who started it!"

"That's such a babyish excuse."

"But.... it's true, isn't it?"

"ARGH!" Mori grabbed at her hair and tugged it, pacing around in the school hallway. "Damn it. I can't stop worrying about it!"

Ueki's lips parted to say something when suddenly....

BOOM!

The entire building started to shake uncontrollably as an unexpected explosion was heard from outside. Mori gripped Ueki's arm, tightly. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't...." Ueki started, but he was cut off once again by an abrupt sound of shattering glass.

Both turned towards the broken window.

Ueki widened his eyes and Mori gaped in shock.

Through the uneven hole of the window, both could see it.

An enormous spider-like creature coated with black fur. Dozens of scarlet spheres were on its head which, apparently, were its eyes. One of its gigantic, hairy legs had pierced through the window into the building and was reaching out for the two of them.

Mori screamed. Then, she clutched Ueki tighter than ever, sweating profusely.

Sweat was pouring down Ueki's face as well. But as usual, he maintained a calm composure. Suddenly, an idea formed in his brain. Though it seemed absurd, he decided to risk it.

"Ueki, what are you...." Mori began. But then, Ueki grabbed her roughly around the waist with his left arm and stretched out his right one.

"Namihana!"

Green light radiated around Ueki's hand as his eight-star weapon began to form. Ueki flung the whip at the spider's leg at it coiled itself around it. Ueki, tightening his grip around Mori, leapt off the fifth floor of the building and arrived safely onto solid ground.

Mori gave a slight gasp. "Ueki, your powers are really back!"

Ueki groaned in irritation. Once again, he had his arm outstretched to try to unleash a Pick. However, it didn't seem to be working. "They're gone again."

"But how can they just come and go like that?"

"Look out!"

Ueki shoved Mori forward. Just in time too, or the girl would've been crushed by a horrific spider leg.

Mori gasped for breath, "Then, what're we gonna do?!"

Ueki made another attempt. This time, to materialize a Ranma. Unfortunately, it was ineffective as well. "Crap."

"Oh, no...." Mori moaned.

The spider seized the opportunity to approach Ueki. And now, Ueki realized, it had its leg high above Ueki, and was prepared to flatten him.

"D-damn it...." Ueki shut his eyes and waited for it....

"Rising Falcon!"

Astonished, Ueki watched as the spider disintegrated, emitting red light. Once it was gone, both of them saw him.

Lloyd Irving.

Diving towards them with two blades in hand.

The brunette landed on his feet beside the green-haired boy. He sheathed his swords and, grinning at Ueki, he said....

"That's for saving my ass yesterday."

* * *

"Raine! Sis!"

"What is it, Genis?"

"Lloyd! He...."

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
